24fandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Henderson
Christopher Henderson is a former CTU agent hired by Charles Logan to run an illegal operation during Day 5. Background It was Henderson that first recruited Jack Bauer into CTU. He served as a mentor and supervisor to Jack for several years. However, Jack discovered evidence that led him to believe that Henderson was taking bribes. Jack blew the whistle on his former friend, along with two other allegedly corrupt CTU agents, including Seth Campbell. These events were mentioned during Day 1, when Agent Teddy Hanlin badgered Jack Bauer over putting Campbell away for the charges. Henderson insisted that he was innocent, later suggesting that Nina Myers or George Mason set him up. Though he lost his position in CTU, Henderson managed to bounce back and became senior executive of Omicron, a major Defense Department contractor. Before Day 5 Christopher mentioned to Jack that he and his wife Miriam took care of Kim when Jack had appeared to have died on the aftermath of Day 4. Day 5 Evidence linked Omicron to a plot to supply Russian terrorists with Sentox nerve gas forced an uneasy reunion with Jack. Though Henderson initially attempted to convince Jack of his innocence, he later attempted to kill Jack. However, when Henderson returned home, Jack was waiting for him. Despite warning Jack that the information he knew would open a Pandora's box, he was taken to CTU for questioning. Even under torture, Henderson refused to talk, and the interrogation was forced to stop. Henderson was placed in a bio-containment unit during the nerve gas attack, and was expected to survive. He was considered high-priority due to the information he may contain. While Jack worked to clear the gas, Tony Almeida threatened to kill Henderson for his connection to Michelle's death. Jack talked Tony into waiting until they finished the interrogation. Once the gas cleared, Henderson appeared to be in a coma. Jack once again tried talking Tony out of killing Henderson, but Tony refused to listen. Tony prepared a lethal injection of Sodium Pentothal and attempted to plunge it into Henderson's chest. Just as Tony appeared to be having second thoughts, Henderson (either faking or simply unconscious) suddenly woke up, seized the syringe, and forced it into Tony's chest, giving him a fatal dose. He then toke Burke's gun and escaped. Later, while driving through the streets, Henderson ordered his subordinates to kill Wayne Palmer, who was apparently trying to reach the Western White House to warn the President of future attacks. Henderson's men failed to stop Palmer. At some point during the day Henderson captured Evelyn Martin's daughter Amy. He bargained with Evelyn to exchange Amy for a recording implicating a high level government official in the VX nerve gas attacks. Henderson and his men were ambushed by Bauer and Wayne Palmer at the exchange. Henderson lost several of his men but escapes. By 11:00 PM it was revealed that Henderson was working under the direct orders of President Charles Logan, the apparent mastermind of the VX nerve gas conspiracy. The digital recording Evelyn had implicated both Henderson in the death of ex-President David Palmer. Between 12:00 and 1:00 AM, CTU had tracked down Audrey Raines to the Van Nuys airport, where she and Jack met Secretary of Defense James Heller. This information is given to President Logan, who then tells Henderson. Henderson and his men kill Heller's security detail. While Jack was able to kill Henderson's men, Henderson captured Audrey and traded her for recording. Between 1:00 AM and 2:00 AM, Henderson fled the airport and handed the recording to a third party for safekeeping. Chloe O'Brian tracked Henderson via satellite, and he was then followed by Jack and Audrey. Jack ran Henderson off the road and cornered him in a barn. Henderson revealed that he if was not released, his men would kill Secretary Heller. Unwilling to let himself be used as a pawn, Heller drove his car into a lake, presumably killing himself. Henderson then revealed that he no longer had the recording. Chloe was able to track the recording back to a diplomatic flight at the Van Nuys airport. Jack left the barn for the airport, while Curtis Manning and a TAC team were dispatched to capture Henderson at the barn. Henderson's men arrived at the barn before Curtis and freed him, but Curtis and his TAC team were able to kill Henderson's men and taking Henderson back into custody. Memorable Quotes * Henderson: You don't wanna know what I know. You get me to talk, I promise you, you'll just be opening Pandora's Box. * Henderson: Go ahead and do it, Jack, get it done, shoot me! Kneecap me, go ahead, do it. * Henderson: So who is the honcho over at CTU now? * Jack: Bill Buchanan. * Henderson: Buchanan? What a stiff! No wonder why everything is going to hell over there. You guys keep getting rid of everyone who can do their job. * Henderson: (to Jack) Just for the record, I never believed you were dead. Henderson, Christopher Henderson, Christopher